the unknown traveler
by azul42
Summary: my first history, OC gets sent into hunter x hunter world pairings : oc x harem? I'm not sure.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**Hey first time writing in a foreign language please be kind.**

Year 2015 here I am in a shitty job, with a shitty life, and no one to remember me, part of my family is dead and the other part simply does not care about me, that its why right now I am facing a choice: keep going as with my life as it is, or take a jump at the unknown and possibly die horribly.

I just arrived at home, from my shift at job, I am taking off my shoes, and then I feel something bad not in the sense of: oh there's something wrong in here, or even a sense of dread.

There where someone or something wrong behind me I could feel it looking at me picking me apart mentally and I could feel it its glare in my back, years upon years of manga and in this situation I knew what to do: stay still and don't move, wherever it is it will go away, maybe it will mistake me for an statue but my trembling its giving me away, so slowly I turn my back, and hope for the best.

The being known as oz has found something interesting, a human that no one will mourn if found dead, a human with knowledge of a world that he likes, and another potential fount of amusement.

Its superior mind has already picked him apart: his body his composition, his brain, his personality, his memories, and his so delightfully soul.

Choosing to mirror his appearance takes a carbon copy of him, and starts communicating.

Hello small mortal would you choose an exciting life or your boring life? Should you choose an exciting one I will send you somewhere else: to one of my favorite worlds, I think you known it as hunter x hunter.

And it talked about how interesting my life would be, the ways I could die, the things I would see, the chances of everything and of course the price of it.

It's out of mention that it didn't open the mockery of my mouth that he chose to wear the entire conversation; it talked inside my head, showing me its thoughts, on words that my mind would understand.

And well here I am on the body of an 8 year old on the Yorbian continent on a city called alkerb in front of another human that choose the option of "an exciting life".

Well, for what you said oz did seal your memories, and now it's my responsibility to give you some light on the mess you are on, oz, it's a multidimensional ... thing that likes to do exactly this: kidnap people and send them to worlds that he created, he gives you shit to do you do it and have fun while doing it, and when you are done he will probably kick you to another world.

So what do you say brat? Do you want me as your trainer? Or will you go alone?

I think the answer it's pretty clear, I'm on an 8 years old body, no knowledge of any martial art and no nen, and I would appreciate some help.

Mukuro looks at me with a small smile and nods.

What will your name be little brat?

I can choose! yes from zero a new beginning, new name, new body I look at Mukuro and say with all the conviction an 8 year old can muster: **Iihiko** , my new name will be: **Shishime Iihiko**.

And so my journey began on a world I can barely remember since most of my memories are sealed, with a new name news objectives and a willing teacher.

Time skip: six months actual date: 3 of January 1989 alkerb.

Time has passed, Mukuro has shown me nen, and I am a little angry, no that's putting it wrong I am beyond pissed, why? Well this is why:

Mukuro Initiated me on nen, forcefully and nothing happened, then he explained why: when oz brought me here he unlocked my nen not only that he changed my aura type naturally I would be an enhancer but oz changed me into an specialist, however he even choose what hatsu I would have, a passive one, a goddamn passive ability, yes its powerful but now I am stuck with enhancing and a passive ability that may or may not work. Oh also he did gave me the rinnegan but it doesn't work it's just aesthetic, will it make me look mysterious and weird.

Time skip 8 years;

One day Mukuro approached me with his usual calm face but I knew it, he was going to disappear and I knew why, oz doesn't like the travelers to be near each other during too much time and it's has been eight years almost nine.

Well Iihiko-kun it's been a lot of time and I showed you a lot of things, it's have been fun, but it has to end, one of the rules oz put on me was to train the traveler that would appear on alkerb so I stayed … have I ever show you my ability?

No you didn't you only said you were an enhancer.

Well here it goes.

He took off the gloves, never took them off on my presence, that's why I would have recognized that palms everywhere ... nikyu nikyu-no mi the akuma-no mi of Bartholomew Kuma.

Where are you sending me to?

Hey it's a surprise, if memory serves me right, in around a year or so the hunter x hunter that we knew will start with Gon leaving whale island and going to the hunter exam that means a year of solitary training for you, have fun, I guess, and then help Gon until he gets greed island I suppose the rest it's up to you, see ya.

I did not resist it was a futile effort, he hit me and I let darkness embrace me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Huff… Huff**

_'Around thirty kilometers...this is going to be long...'_

These are my thoughts while running behind Satotz, one year has passed a really long year I don't really remember where Mukuro launched me to, it was a shady forest and few things to eat, took me a whole month to reach civilization, easy? No realy hard everything in that damn forest wanted to eat me or poison me and then eat me, on the bright side putting the survival training in action was good, until snakes started to rain, seriously who had the bright idea of hitting animals with nen? The snakes where simply too resistant.

Things learned: never hit a snake without using KO, they will bite you. I am possible immune to most poisonous animals oddly enough I learned that my so called useless passive ability it's not so useless, the naturally reinforcement of the body and the unwilling change of shape or form, well all that mean this: my body cannot change shape from let's say my best condition to something worse, but it can improve, I can to some degree decide if the change is good and keep it or the change is bad and reverse it, also if someone mind-controls me and decide that my own life is bad for me my own ability would probably kill me.

And sadly what it takes for me to activate it are calories... and memories I don't remember what my pets where or its names I know I had two or three on all my life but they are fuzzy like the things from the manga hunter x hunter that oz doesn't want me to remember.

and even more funny I have to eat a lot to get calories but since I can say that get fat is bad for me [autophagy] doesn't let me change my body calling that [autophagy] it's not so bad since if the calories go too much down I die as easy as that.

However this makes me remember a question I made to Mukuro one day:

"Mukuro how did oz changed my nen affinity?" without even lift his face from the book he was reading responded

"First of all, you might be thinking oz did changed me into a specialist but the truth is this" And now he looked at me seriously "the body you are inhabiting was from a specialist and was changed into one of a enhancer, the passive ability that you have it's possibly from the old owner".

He stands up and fills a glass with water and puts a leaf from a nearby plant, then he puts his hands around the glass and concentrates ... the water overflows a little "enhancing but my ability it's different he did the same to me and what you have to worry is this: what was the older owner of the body?, from you resistance to food poisoning I would take a guess and say a gourmet world creature... you know right?"

"My memories of that are really messed up, I know how things go originally, but somehow they are wrong, I can't really say what's wrong but they are changed"

"Then let's leave that for you to find out, and keep training till you find and style adequate for you"

**Huff… Huff**

_'Around fifty kilometers… was this long originally?'_

And then I got to the city, make some money as courier, and went to York shin there nothing interesting happened, just some low bounties some mafia family offered, and my first and most dreaded thing happened a nen battle.

Iihiko was going to turn the last bounty a petty drug dealer, 5600 Jenny for him alive, just pocket change in this place everything it's really expensive.

On the subterranean parking lot was when he noticed, he was followed to the very place of the turning bounty, he could almost cry get followed it was ok, he was working as bounty man idiots trying to get his money were scarce but they were the usual upstart trying to get some fame on some family, but this stalker was good, a second he slips then he goes back to zetsu again, but I have already pinpointed him, now the thing is turn the bounty and risk getting the money taken (the mafia doesn't make banking just the money) or confront him now and risk the unconscious idiot getting taken, they want this idiot alive, so might as well turn the bounty and fight later.

Curip it's not a weakling, but he knows that his prey today it's not a weak wannabe hit man either, this one it's a nen user, and even the most weak skill, can be a headache given the right conditions, he was searching for some work for the Orion family and then going back to getting drunk on a shady bar, but for some reason today was not a good day, the idiot he was going to simply hunt down and get some easy money was unconscious on the shoulder of another guy, that was only slightly bad, the guy has not gone out of zetsu the entire half hour he's been trailing him, and he is going on a good speed to, jumping some alleys and roofs, unseen to the authorities that seen an unconscious guy being carried by a running guy would react lightly bad.

Then he goes to some parking lot, probably where he is turning the bounty, the perfect chance, no one there at this hours, no one will see anything the mafia will not care about one hit man dead even at their doorstep... just a little more... and we can get to the real thing...seriously... I am about to face an unknown nen user just for a shitty bounty... NO, NO, NO, back to zetsu, back to zetsu, there better, the guy twitched… great now it's impossible to evade this.

Okay he is coming out... eating pizza does this guy know that he is being followed... he is looking directly at me... I think he knows, well let's get to it.

"Brown hair brown eyes a sporting shirt; sweatpants and sporting shoes...are you a junkie?"

"Dark blue hair, some martial art gi, and purple ringed eyes, from what zoo have you fled from?"

"ooo you are so dead"

I am scared my initial outburst was quickly quelled of the reminder that this is serious; I can die here, let's start with the basics, put the briefcase down and get yourself on a stance.

Gatoh it's just a simple bodyguard just protect some money, the occasional bounty then simply turn them to the higher ups then go back to work, but today he was about to witness something not quite enjoyable, the first thing he got to see when he got out of the little backroom was quite shocking the guy that just turned the drug dealer, was giving a flying kick to the face of some guy, contrary to the logic of: flying kick equals lots of pain, the other guy simply ducked down and... Wait where did the tonfas came?.

Curip was officially pissed, this guy was clearly an enhancer, the flying kick was a clearly fact; one hit like that even with Ryu his maximum hurts, so the tonfas are out whit some luck two or three hits will be enough to kill this heavy hitter.

The tonfas are dangerous, that was the first thought that came to Iihiko's head, the pointy end its okay it will simply cut you, but the other parts of the tonfas...

The guy was good every time he tried to hit him with the blunt side of his weapon he evaded it by side stepping, crouching down or even stabbing his arm on the pointy end of the tonfa, the bad thing, the sleeping powder on the knife end was having no effect on him, and the even worst he had a cracked rib by now.

Fast swings at my eyes that's the strategy this guy has taken the multiple stab wounds have almost no effect they just hurt but nothing bad, but still hurt, kicks would be no good to easy target for the blunt side and by the way he is getting pissed every time y dodge it I think something bad would happen is i got hit, fast punches that's my key to a fast victory…

He's gaining ground, that last two stabs did really hurt, now i need a kick to his face that'll be enough to put a ending here, have to wait for an opening...not there...not there...there, a high kick ko at maximum and, crunch that was his... shit his forehead, he's smirking he got me there, pull that leg back, NOW.

Gatoh could not believe his eyes one moment this man throws high kick and that should be the end of the other but the other guy knew it, and put his forehead, and then the purple eyed man tripped with the briefcase, just a second of hesitation and the battle flow got broken, the brown haired man hits him square on the chest, with the blunt side of the tonfas, then a sickening crunch, the same Gatoh has heard while breaking an arm or some ribs, but this time louder, seemingly it was the end for the purple eyed man.

"There, *_pant pant_* you got hit by my [**bone crusher**] every time you got hit by the blunt side of the tonfas all the damage my bones got was given back to you ignoring the ten you have active."

It was sad but Curip has done worst, "well too little money for all this trouble I'm heading to the hospital right now, damn my ribs hurts" Curip at heart is a coward and knows that the purple eyed man can and will get up the thing is before or after he is really away from here?

When Curip bent down to get the briefcase he heard a soft muttering and every fiber of him screamed: **move that arm**¡.

Iihiko was having trouble breathing his lungs were punctured, and the only solution was healing himself, so muttering [**autophagy**] he started healing, and the hunger started to boil inside him, he could eat the tonfa idiot but he doesn't like eat humans a part of himself in case of dire need? Yes, another human, no that's simply weird for him but he could scare him a little.

he charged at him at the offending limb touching the reward of today, the briefcase and chomped, hard, the guy was really fast Iihiko just scratched him, only the skin, but that was enough, Curip was scared shitless he was going to get eaten¡ so Curip fled as fast and away as he could.

That day Curip stopped drinking and got away from york shin city, Gatoh started to drink the enraged face of Iihiko charging at Curip was too much for him...

Iihiko simply used the money to eat pizza and buy some toothpaste to get rid of the blood of his mouth getting the sternum break makes you spit some blood after all.

Then Iihiko decided "I need some seriously combat experience, Curip was simply overcoming everything I hurled at him".

**Huff… Huff**

"If we don't end the phase one I am going to murder someone"

"Come on Iihiko it's not so hard it's really fun running with everyone else"

A, forgot Gon have super hearing or something, should not have said that.

"Don't worry it's just an expression"

_Seventy five kilometers. Please god let this finish quickly._

**Author note:**

**The first battle scene hope someone likes it even if it's really**


End file.
